Yuki
by flamehaze-shana
Summary: Un pequeño pueblo de Colorado, en invierno, una canción y solo necesitas que alguien te escuche cuando una canción te hace ver la verdad de tu vida. Oneshot RR.


Hola amigos! Yo se que aun tengo por ahí un fic que terminar jeje, pero hoy estaba oyendo esta canción hermosa de Damián Rice llamada The blower's Daughter y no pude evitar pensar en Rei y Kai, no como pareja, pero el caso es que pensé en ellos por alguna razón y de mi alocada mente salió algo tal vez no muy bueno pero que no pude evitar poner aquí. No espero que lo entiendan, ni mucho menos que lo juzguen, ya que es de esos sentimientos repentinos de depresión que solo llegan con algo tan simple como una canción y que en cierta manera gusta expresar. Así que aquí les traigo un mini-fic con ReixKai amistad oyeron SOLO AMISTAD. Jejeje. En fin espero que lo lean y me den su opinión. También si quieren bajar la canción se las recomiendo mucho, es muy bonita y a mi parecer triste.

Disclaimer: Beyblade y The blower's daughter no me pertenecen solo esta historia loca.

**Yuki**

Era una fría mañana de invierno en Colorado, donde los G-Revolutions pasaban sus vacaciones en la casa de Max, antes de que el próximo torneo empezara y ellos participaran como un equipo nuevamente.

Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, Max y su madre habían salido de compras ese día, dejando solos a Kai y a Rei, el primero no queriendo ir por obvias razones Max + Supermercado A cajas de azúcar y Tyson + Comida Desastre a grandes escalas, y el segundo había pescado un resfriado y por lo tanto decidió quedarse a descansar.

La casa Tate permanecía silenciosa. Era una hermosa casa rustica típica de un pequeño pueblo de Colorado, rodeada de montañas llenas de nieve que también cubría todo a su alrededor. Lo que más le apetecía a Kai ese día, era estar bien abrigado, con un buen chocolate caliente, frente a una fogata y dejar el tiempo pasar, pensando en las cosas que alguien como él acostumbraba pensar (n/a: osea quien sabe). Así que después de una pequeña siesta matutina, se levanto y se dirigió hacía la cocina en busca de algo que lo calentara. Sabiendo que Rei se encontraba en cama, pensó preguntarle si se le ofrecía algo, aunque de por medio sabía la respuesta, pues cuando tienes un resfriado no tienes muchas ganas de comer y de nada realmente, y vamos, no iba con él preguntar, pero por tratarse de la persona que consideraba más un amigo que a los demás y sumándole que esa persona estaba en estado deplorable, se sacrifico. Así que se dirigió a la habitación en donde se suponía que Rei debía estar, pero al llegar vio que la cama estaba vacía y esto le sorprendió sobremanera. ¿A dónde habría ido con un resfriado? No quiso que la preocupación se empezara a apoderar de él, así que respiro un momento analizando la situación y regresó a la cocina pensando si ir a buscarlo o no, al fin y al cabo no era problema suyo… bueno si, pero no quería que esa preocupación se hiciera más grande, no le gustaba sentirla.

Al llegar a la cocina y reflexionar más, pudo sentir todo el peso del silencio en la casa. Ni un solo sonido se escuchaba. Pero después de poner atención logro distinguir algo así como una tonada, tal vez una guitarra. Fue acercándose a donde provenía sonido tan peculiar, que conforme avanzaba se hacía más claro, y que lo llevó a la puerta. El sonido se trataba de una canción, y al asomarse por una pequeña ventana pudo distinguir a alguien sentado en la silla colgante del pórtico. Dudó en salir, pero cuando vio que cierta persona tenía una larga cola de caballo colgando de la silla supo de inmediato que se trataba de Rei. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces decidió salir, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta, pudo oír que Rei, sin muchas ganas ni emoción alguna, repetía la letra de aquella canción. No la cantaba, solo repetía aquellas palabras como para sí mismo, así que decidió escucharlo junto con la tonada de hace unos momentos.

_And so it is (Y es así)_

_just like you said it would be (justo como dijiste que sería)_

_Life's goes easy on me (la vida pasa fácilmente sobre mí)_

_most of the time (casi todo el tiempo)_

El escuchar lo que la letra decía y la manera en que Rei lo repetía de una forma sin emoción, le hizo poner más atención.

_And so it is (Y es así)_

_shorter story, no love, no glory (historia corta, no amor, ni gloria)_

_No hero in her sky (no héroe en su cielo)_

_I can't take my eyes of of f you (No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti)_

A esta altura de la canción Kai sintió un escalofrío en la forma como Rei recitó las últimas palabras, y sin saber porque, un sentimiento lo invadió, sentimiento que no reconoció. ¿Tristeza? ¿Nostalgia? No podía decirlo, así que decidió tratar de entenderlo y salió de la casa para encontrar a Rei envuelto en un sarape con la mirada perdida en la nieve al frente. Se le quedo mirando un momento y después Rei volteó a verlo con una mirada llena de ese sentimiento que no podía entender.

-Rei, ¿qué haces aquí afuera?- fue lo primero que pudo decir, después de todo tenía un resfriado, y el ambiente no era muy cálido que digamos.

-Sólo entendía- dijo Rei con una sonrisa triste. Kai lo miró con semblante confundido.

_And so it is (Y es así)_

_Just like you said it should be (justo como dijiste que sería)_

_we'll both forget the breeze (ambos olvidaremos la brisa)_

_most of the times (casi todo el tiempo)_

-¿Entendías?- preguntó Kai sin entender. Nunca había visto a Rei así, pero desde hace unos días lo había notado sin muchos ánimos, y él pensó que se trataba de que ya se estaba empezando a enfermar, pero ahora, pensaba que estaba equivocado, no era la enfermedad, era otra cosa.

-Sí, entendía con esta canción lo débil que realmente soy. Es increíble como una canción puede hacerte ver este tipo de cosas, cosas tan pequeñas que te hacen vacilar, y en un momento esa fortaleza que pensabas tener se esfuma ante tus ojos- dijo Rei volviendo a posar su mirada en la nieve. Kai no entendía, ¿la canción lo hacía débil?

_And so it is (Y es así)_

_the colder water (el agua fría)_

_the blower's daughter_

_the pupil in denial (el alumno negado)_

-No te entiendo Rei, ¿de qué hablas, te sientes bien?- Kai se sentó a su lado viéndolo con preocupación.

-Sólo escucha… es cruel...- dijo Rei cerrando los ojos

_I can't take my eyes off of you (No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti)_

Permanecieron en silencio mientras la canción sonaba con esas palabras.

-Eres afortunado, tú no tienes la debilidad, no eres débil ante alguien, tu mente esta firme, _y ella no te lastima, aún sabiendo cuanto la amas_- dijo Rei. Kai abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Ahora caía en la cuenta. Cuando todos se reunieron para el viaje, Tyson le pregunto a Rei como iba con Mariah, y él solo le respondió, que sus caminos ahora eran separados, dando por hecho que habían cortado, ¿por qué? Ni idea, y realmente no le importaba, sólo le importaba que ahora comprendía el estado de su amigo, que aún queriéndose hacer el fuerte, la separación le afecto más de lo que quería.

_Did I say that I loathe you? (¿Dije que te aborrecía?)_

_Did I say that I want to… (¿Dije que quería…)_

…_leave it all behind? (…dejarlo todo atrás?)_

Kai no sabía que decir o hacer, nunca había estado en esta situación y no era experto en el tema.

-Rei, yo…-

-No puedo quitar la vista de ella, no puedo. Eso es la verdad que esta canción me dice. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, cuando ella tuvo razón todo el tiempo, yo nunca pude quitar mis ojos de ella ,y no puedo dejar todo atrás. Es por eso que soy un débil, y lo siento mucho, Kai, sé que odias a ese tipo de personas, y demostré desde el principio ser uno de ellos.- dijo Rei con tristeza en los ojos

_I can't take my mind off of you (No puedo dejar de pensar en ti)_

-No Rei, no siempre puedes ser fuerte, y yo no te odio, solo por un momento de debilidad, comprendo lo que pasas, pero para eso… están los amigos.- dijo Kai comprendiendo que el sentimiento no era nada más que amistad. Sentía que su amigo lo estaba pasando mal, y él lo ayudaría en todo. Así que para mostrarle ese sentimiento colocó su mano en el hombro de Rei, que lo miró y después de unos momentos comprendió, no había porque sufrir más.

La canción era como su sufrimiento, le decía la verdad de su tristeza, pero… tenía un final, y después de ella, venía el silencio liberador, como la calma después de la tormenta.

'_Til I find somebody new (hasta que encuentre a alguien nuevo)_

Permanecieron en silencio mirando hacía adelante, a un nuevo comienzo. La nieve empezó a caer.

-Yuki- dijo Rei sonriendo. Kai también sonrió. Todo iba a estar bien, y el resfriado había sanado.

**FIN**

Bueno, ¿Qué tal? Sé que tal vez sea un poco difícil de entender y hasta aburrido, pero a veces es difícil expresar un sentimiento, y aquí trate de hacerles ver lo que yo sentía que Rei sentía valga la redundancia. Con esta canción intente interpretar el sentimiento que me transmitía para Rei. En fin, como ya no se como explicarlo bien, sólo espero que traten de entenderlo, y si no que no manden criticas destructivas, gracias.


End file.
